


A Crack in the Mask

by GingerSparrow



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Control, F/M, Forced, Gaming, Romance, YouTube, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSparrow/pseuds/GingerSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a masked, but famous, YouTuber who sings and plays games. The one person who unmasks you is the one and only Jacksepticeye. And it wasn't on accident. Now you have to listen to his demands to stop him from posting your face online. What will it take to get the photo back? What lengths will you go to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skype Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new and on a phone writing this so please be forgiving. :3

You were a famous YouTuber and you just absolutely adored your job. What can be better than playing games, having a fan base and earning money for doing something you enjoy? And the best part about it was your friends. So many other famous people that you use to watch not so long ago - you were once just a fan. And you still do watch them... However, tonight you were playing Prop Hunt with Mark and Sean, AKA Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. You had Skype open and Gmod booted up at the ready to play the game. Unfortunately, neither YouTubers were on just yet which meant you had to...wait. You fiddled with your (h/c) hair, wrapping a loop of the soft strands around your finger whilst you waited to receive a call from either male. After a long five minute wait, a loud shrill beep breaks the silence and your steady breath. Your eyes instantly latch onto your phone which was flickering brightly. You frown slightly. 

 

Gonna be late. Srry :-( -Mark

 

You sigh loudly and groan. Great. You were desperate to just play something... Your head drops in defeat against your desk with a hefty thump. You bite your lip at the slight pain but close your eyes to block out your annoyance. Suddenly, the familiar ring of Skype causes you to jump up. Sean was calling. A grin from ear to ear forms as you click answer.

"Hey Jackaboy!" You yell cheerily into the microphone. You watch as the screen flickers and Sean's familiar face appears, a slight smile adorning his face. 

"How're ya?" He exclaims back in his thick Irish accent with the same level of enthusiasm as you.

"Great, just fucking excited to play some Prop Hunt. Mark better hurry his ass up," you mutter with annoyance whilst drumming your fingers against your desk; you wonder what could possibly be keeping Mark busy.  
"I know what'll cheer ya up!" He says with a slight chuckle at your tone of voice, "Check out this link..." 

His voice trails off as his eyes drop as if he was searching for something on his desktop. He briefly makes a tsk noise before his eyes meet the camera once more. 

You glance down at your own screen upon hearing a Skype notification. Sean had linked you something. It was a tinyurl but you instantly clicked it without thinking much about it. You are brought to a blank page. Or so you thought. It suddenly comes to life and what you see is...

Yourself.

You close the tab instantly and look up in horror to the camera staring down at you. It was still on. Why was it still on? You close your browser completely, closing it off of task manager too. But it was still on.

"So that's what you look like. Huh." 

Your heart stops.

Years of hiding your face online.

"You bastard..." You spit out and yank the cameras wire from the port. How could he do this...?

"Hey calm down (y/n)...I won't post it online," he murmurs calmly before pausing, "Providing you do as I say. Whenever I ask. And whatever I ask." 

Your feel sick as a wave of nausea passes over you. Why...? You look down with shame, tears pinching at your eyes with betrayal. "Why Sean...?"

"Will you do as I say? Or do I need to post it...?" He questions you, a slight dark smirk slips over his face. The soft smile of earlier long gone.

You couldn't let go of everything you had built. Two solid years of work down the drain. You had to just do as he said. For the sake of everything you love.

"Fine." 

"Hey guys!" A deep yet bright voice is suddenly made apparent in the call as we both realise that Mark had already been added to the call. 

You swallow your pride and let out an equally as happy remark, "Hey Markimoo!"


	2. Tangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I can't believe people actually...like this. 
> 
> :3

The whole time you were playing, you were constantly on edge. Tightened hand on the mouse, hunched back, ever so slight increase in breath... Mark was of course oblivious. But there was no telling with Jack. His eyes remained focused on the game but there was no way of telling whether he could sense your distress or whether he was bathing in sadism over it. And it terrified you. 

A shrill shriek from Mark alerted you that Jack had found his amazing prop. Which was in fact a can. But, it's small and effective.

Now... Jack had to hunt you down.

"Jaccckkk!" Mark whined and your eyes briefly dashed to Skype on your second monitor to see Mark's pout, "You could've let me live..." 

Mark sniffles whilst Jack lets out a small laugh but unexpectedly his voice drops an octave moments after.

"Now to find (y/n)."

You gulp. Immediately, your heart rate increases at a rapid pace as adrenaline starts to race through your body. And all this caused by the sheer tone of his voice. It's just a game, you tell yourself. But your mind was already running and imagining different scenarios of a predator and its prey. Jack was hunting you down. 

"Good luck," you murmur with a slight tremor from your underlying fear. You hid it well however, Mark didn't sense it and so you hoped Jack hadn't either. 

"So what are ya, hm?" Jack drawls out to you. You don't answer. 

You were also a can. You weren't too far from Jack and where Mark initially once was as well. Biting your lip, you inched your can ever so slightly further into the shadows. You felt a layer of tension begin to form as time went by and you begin to doubt yourself. Maybe you should find a new spot... But... It's the last round - there's 33 seconds left. You can hold out surely...

"(y/n)! How has Jack not found you?!" Mark yells in disbelief, almost like a little toddler throwing a tantrum, "We'll win this round, Jack'll never find you at this rate..."

But then suddenly, Jack's player turns towards you. You keep your breath steady, determined not to give away your game. 

Closer. Jack moves closer. 

You bite your lip.

21 seconds left.

"Jack, taking your sweet ass time, huh? I thought you wanted to win." You utter out with sheer confidence, cockiness swiftly taking over to fill Jack with self-doubt. You needed to draw him away. 

13 seconds.

Just as your eyes dash over to Skype, Jack's eyes meet the camera. A slight smirk forms, his icy blue eyes narrow ever so slightly. 

"Oh really, (y/n)?"

9 seconds.

"Didn't you know that I knew you were a can the entire time? Specifically a red one?"

Your fingers dash to the WASD on your keyboard. 

But it was too late.

Jack shot you.

He won.

Mark lets out a large groan at the defeat whilst you remain completely still. 

 

\--

 

It had been a few hours since the intense game of... Prop Hunt. You felt embarrassed for getting so anxious but Jack was different to you now. He became a threat very quickly. And you had to play by his rules now, for the sake of you job. 

You were in bed thinking over the situation; what exactly did Jack want? What was he going to make you do? 

You started to bite your nails anxiously but your attention was quickly drawn to your phone. 

A text.

 

Shall we start off our game then (y/n)? :-) - Jack

 

Your teeth dug harshly into the nail it had clasped between it. You phone lit up again.

 

I want your Skype password. -Jack

 

"W-What...?" You stuttered out quietly, your hand dropping to your side with a soft thud. Almost like it dropped in defeat - or maybe disbelief. 

 

You have until 1pm or I post the screenshot of you. -Jack

 

You choked out a sob and rolled over on your bed, away from the dreaded phone. Your curled up in a ball and hugged your pillow tightly. You didn't want to be controlled like this. You didn't want you privacy invaded either. Before you knew it, tears start to form and trickle down your flushed cheeks. Why...?

You take a deep but calm breath and roll back over, painfully slow as if to prolong what you were going to do. You grasp your phone weakly and pull up a chat with Jack.

 

It's BioLiz2 - (Y/N)

 

Your cheeks turned a deeper red at the silly password. It was one of your favourite games, Bioshock. 

But then you remembered the direness of the situation; the small thought had briefly distracted you. 

Your attention was brought back to your phone as it flickered with light once more.

 

Good girl. :-) -Jack

 

 


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments. :3 Thank you for them and thank you for reading!

_"(Y/N)..."_ A soft but wicked voice whispered; yet a voice you knew so well. This voice caused your whole body to freeze up and terror to fill you. And yet not so long ago, this voice would have filled you with warmth and delight. 

Sean's - no Jack's voice. You refused to address him as Sean anymore. You were no longer close enough to him to be able to call him such a friendly name.

As you came out of your haze, you realised your hands were... Cuffed. Your hands were cuffed. Immediately you attempted to move but swiftly came to the realisation that your ankles were also restrained. Panic consumed you and you began to thrash and slam your body harshly against the surface you were tied down to. 

"P-Please... No..." You found yourself sobbing gently wanting so desperately to wake up from this nightmare.

(e/c) met icy cold, calculating blue.

And you woke up from the nightmare.

Quickly, you sat up, panting wildly from the dream you had just had. It felt so real... You brought your shaky hands up to your face and wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on your forehead. Your eyes focus in on your hands and you carefully grasp your right wrist, examining it for marks. It was definitely just a dream. Not a scratch to be found. 

You sigh with relief but it became short lived. Your phone alerted you ever so happily that you had received a text. Dreading every moment, you slowly approach the phone flashing on your desk. 

Hey! Up for a game of Rust? :D -Pewds

A smile instantly dashes across your face as excitement fills you. Felix! You hadn't actually spoken in a while but he was one of your closest friends. You'd been the only one there for him through his breakup with Marzia. They were perfect for each other; you wished things hadn't gone sour. Nevertheless, Felix was still his good old self and never failed to bring a smile to your face. You pick up your phone and type a reply. 

You're damn right I want play Rust! ;D Lemme just eat though, only just woke up lol -(y/n)

Even though Rust wasn't the best of games, it had always been yours and Felix's game. You two had had some deep conversations and good times on it and so it became your official game together. 

You let out a large yawn and stretch. Time to get some breakfast. You drag yourself into the kitchen and hit the kettle. You needed some caffeine after your poor nights sleep. Whilst you waited for the kettle to boil, you pondered the dream. What had made you dream of that...? And speaking of Jack... What had he done on your Skype? 

Instantly your nerves kick in and you pull open the Skype app on your phone. Scanning your eyes over everything, you realised that so far nothing seemed touched. Everything seemed to be in order. So why did he want it? Did he plan to mess around with it when you least expected it?

The kettle clicks, snapping you out of your thoughts. You snatch a spoon from the counter and dig it into the coffee grains, spooning (AMOUNT OF COFFEE YOU LIKE) into the mug. You add a dash of milk and add the scalding water, you could already imagine the warm burn it would give your throat. You stir it gently and chuck the spoon in the sink. You take a small sip and smile as the aforementioned takes place. It tickled your throat and caused a sense of calm to take over. Now for the food. You set your cup on the table and grab two slices of bread and slide them into the toaster. 

You look down at your phone once more and check your texts.

Sure thanggg! Just be quick (y/n)! -Pewds

You roll your eyes and check on the toast. Once it finishes, you take it out of the toaster (slightly burning yourself in the ever so difficult process) and plop it on a plate. You retrieve a knife from your counter and butter the toast, spreading tons all over it. Happily, you bite into your masterpiece as it eases the angry grumbles in your stomach that you hadn't noticed before. Makes sense, you hadn't eaten in a while. 

As soon as you finished your food, you bring your mug to your desk and jump onto your chair letting yourself spin slightly on it. 

"Show time boys..." You murmur as your computer crackles to life. You pull up Skype as you slip on your headset and call Felix. You take a sip of your now lukewarm coffee as you wait. 

"Hey (YouTuber Name)!" You look up at your screen just as Felix accepts your call. His murky blue eyes twinkle with giddiness, "Ready for some Rust, hmm?" 

You laugh at his taunt and fold your arms despite the fact he can't see them, "Oh you bet I'm ready..." 

You giggle and a rush of excitement befalls you. Today was going to be fun.

 


	4. Show time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg all the comments are making me giddy, you guys~! :3  
> Here is the update as promised...
> 
> ALSO READ:  
> (No one knows where reader lives - important so you don't get confused when I write in this chapter)  
> I'm deciding whether the character will live in Ireland or be visiting because I require it for plot. There will definitely be a convention however in Ireland.

"Senpai why won't you love me?!" Felix screamed down the microphone as he chased a confused new spawn. You and Pewds had been playing Rust for a good hour and a half.

You laugh in glee at his silliness and cry out, "Notice me senpai!" 

You both let out wild laughter as your characters ran after 'senpai'. His laughter was infectious and you couldn't help but become giddy from it. Whilst having fun like this, Jack's manipulation was the last thing on your mind. 

"Ehem! That is MY senpai, (y/n)," he cleared his throat, "You dirty senpai stealer!" 

You go to say something but pause as a cruel idea forms in your head. A smirk stretches across your face as the idea becomes a certain reality. "Oh really Pewds?"

Felix huffed and mumbled out stubbornly, "That's my senpai."

You sigh softly. 

Suddenly you whip around to face the new spawn, your bow drawn and your arrow pointing directly at their head. 

"If I can't have senpai, then no one can."

Felix let out a noise of protest but you had already released your mouse. You giggle. 

"G'dammit (Y/N)...!" Felix whines but then starts laughing, "Man, I love playing with you." 

You smile even though he can't see you - not one single YouTuber had ever seen your face. Well... There's one that has. Jack. 

You force the smile to stay intact even though you want to drop it. 

"I do too, maybe we should have recorded for YouTuber or live streamed." You murmur in a quick attempt to distract yourself. 

Felix, oblivious, carries on, "Nah, wouldn't have been as fun!" You watch him on the screen as he scratches his neck, "I prefer it like this." 

"Suppose you're right." You laugh out but still, tension lies within your voice. Jack had too quickly infected your happiness. 

"Hey, (Y/N). I know you don't go to conventions but are you gonna come to Ireland for the upcoming one?" Felix mumbles quietly, "It's just - we'd all love to meet you. You could wear a mask or something like Cry..." 

You hesitate for a moment. You would love to meet all your friends... You could wear a mask... But is it too much of a risk? You'd already been too relaxed and now Jack knew your face... But you trusted Pewds to not betray that trust. 

"Hey, I'll think about it. Alrigh-" 

Your phone rings. 

Its Jack.

"Sorry I need to take this." You say quickly before Felix can start. 

Swiftly, you move into your living room and cautiously answer. 

"Hello, (Y/N)." An all too familiar voice drawls out. You shake slightly with anger at the snide tone of voice. You could only imagine the deeply ingraved smirk. 

"Jack." You state abruptly. 

"Ah there's that lovely voice, eh?" He chuckles warmly before his voice returns to its once smooth but cold state, "I have another request."

You say nothing. 

"Get back on Skype and tell Felix you're going to go to meet them in Ireland around the convention." 

Your eyebrows draw together in confusion and you attempt to say something but he cuts you off. 

"You will go. Or the photo gets posted." 

The phone cuts off. 

Silence. 

You close your eyes and lean against your wall, calming yourself quickly. You no longer had a choice... Why did he-

Wait. 

How did he know you were considering this? How did he know you were skyping Felix? How did he...

That's what he's doing on your Skype. 

Your blood turned cold. 

You return to your computer, dashing to get to it. You had to end the call. You felt sick knowing he had been listening - or still is. 

"Felix!" You yell out with all the enthusiasm you can muster. 

"(y/n)-" 

Before he can finish you splutter out, "Really need to go but I'm going to meet you guys. Promise. Speak later!" 

With your heart racing, you end the call.

Skype had now been ripped from you by Jack. It was no longer fun. It was no longer freedom...


	5. Long Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I said I'd write if I had the time today. :3

You felt like you were being smothered. The feeling of being controlled was scary and it was suffocating you. You sat at your desk, fingers clenched so tight around it that your knuckles were white. You were contemplating what to do at this point. You were frightened of going on anything in case Jack demanded passwords. You weakly brought your hands up and sunk your head into them, running your dainty hands quickly through your (h/c) hair. You hestitantly look up from them and decide to check when the convention actually was considering it had also been nibbling on your mind for a while. Swiftly, your hand latches onto your mouse as you move to check your calendar. Within a few clicks you had it up on your screen. You stared blankly at it. 

Two weeks.

Your breath becomes silent.

Only... Two weeks?

Your hands immediately dash back into your hair as your grip the strands tightly in an anxious instinct. Whilst yes, you were worried about meeting your friends in person, you were also afraid about meeting Jack in person. What would he make you do? 

You close your eyes and shake your head at the thought. You didn't want to think about that. Instead, you decided that you'd go out to take a break from everything. The debate was whether to call up a friend or not. Of course your friends don't know you are a famous YouTuber but they still equally meant as much as your online friends. 

Fuck it.

You call up your friend Sarah with the idea of going to a nice restaurant or maybe a club for the hell of it. You didn't care. You just needed an escape. Jack couldn't get you offline. 

"Hello?" You murmur into the phone, your voice slightly scratchy. 

"(y/n)! I thought you were dead." You hear your bubbly friend giggle out, "I haven't heard from you in a while!" 

You laugh nervously. You hadn't spoken or seen your friends in a good month. You'd been so invested in YouTube...

"So I was wondering..." You pause, "Do you and Maria wanna go out for food or somethin-"

"Oh my Gawwd yes!" She squeals down the phone, causing you to flinch, "It's been ages! I know this awesome place too!"

You smile slightly as you listen to your friend giggle on about how wonderful your evening was going to be and how exciting this place was. Tonight would be good - tonight... You would be free.

Around a few hours later you found yourself getting ready for your night out. Sarah, Maria and yourself were going to some nightclub - apparently a hotspot. You didn't particularly mind. So with a smile, you slipped on a short (f/c), strapless dress that sat nicely on your thighs. Just because of insecurities, you slipped on a pair of tan tights and a black cardigan and a pair of (f/c) heels to match. With your outfit done, you sat down in front of your mirror and applied some smokey eye - a fantastic shade of (colour). You applied a thin layer of lip gloss and dashed some pale blush over your cheekbones. You sweeped some eyeliner (cat eye of course) over your eyelids and applied some mascara. Your (e/c) eyes now stood out like twinkling gems. You smiled into the mirror at yourself, pleased with your work. You felt pretty. You decided, to top it off, to do your hair too. You decided to (straighten/curl) your (h/c) locks. After spending a precise amount of time arranging your lovely hair, you were finally ready. Once more, you smiled into the mirror before grabbing your bag and calling Sarah. 

"Be there into two!" She yelled down the phone before you could even get a word out. You chuckled whilst switching off your lights. You slipped outside, locking your door behind you before you went outside to wait. 

True to her word, Sarah arrived in a White Porsche 911 two minutes later. You grinned upon seeing your close friend and her breath-taking yet so familiar car. However... she wasn't alone. 

Sitting in the back was Maria. 

She gave you a little timid wave which you returned as you got into the pretty car. Just as you were about to greet your friends, your phone began to buzz. You swiflty slipped it out of your bag only to see the familiar picture of Jack glaring at you in the dark. You muted the call before chucking it back into your bag. He would not wreck your night. 

"Who was that?" Sarah asked, slightly concerned by your disgruntled expression. 

You shake your head. "Let's go." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I really didn't have any time to make this chapter longer so I apologise but you guys really wanted an update!
> 
> Until next time...


	6. It all happens so quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated... And let me know if this chapter needs better work because I feel it to sound rushed/messy.

The drive was a short one and consisted of a brief catching up as you hadn’t actually spoke to your two close friends in quite a while. It seemed Maria had finally gotten with a guy and Sarah was still Sarah, stalking boys on the internet. You yourself had to lie and say you’d been doing online work a lot – which wasn’t exactly a lie in a sense. But they didn’t know you were a famous YouTuber and you couldn’t risk even telling them. Of course, your friends immediately believed you without even a second of doubt – although maybe a brief glance at each other considering the possibility of a new boyfriend keeping you busy. You knew them too well.

You leant back in the comfy car seat and smiled warmly to yourself as you listened to your friends chatter away mindlessly. It was nice, you couldn’t lie. A break from all the drama of the internet and a different scenery other than your dull house you had become so accustomed to; it was quite refreshing – even liberating. You’d almost forgotten that there was a life outside of the glowing screen in your room and that you had friends outside of online. It can’t be helped though, that’s your career. And you do a damn good job at it.

 Swiftly, you were snapped out of your pleasant thoughts by the car jolting to a halt. You put a hand on the door frame and gazed out the window at the wild flashing lights of the club, the colours lighting up your eyes. Leaning back against your seat once more, you let out a brief sigh. You yourself had never been a fan of clubbing but you couldn’t deny the rush you got from doing something out of the norm. The alcohol did also help.

“Ah, we haven’t been here in ages,” Maria giggled out, already seeming giddy as she climbed out of the car. “I’m glad you called us up (y/n).”

As you got out, you grinned at her cheerily and mutter, “I am too. Honestly needed a break.”

You felt your phone vibrate in your bag.

You ignore it.

The three of you strutted through the door as if you were rulers entering the empire gates. And of course, the place was packed. Dancing and grinding had just became warm bodies moulding against eachother on a brightly flashing dance floor and scents of dying cigarettes, pungent alcohol and the faint smell of perfume danced its way across your nose. The cool breeze from outside was long gone and had been replaced with the sweltering warmth from the numerous bodies in the compact room. You let out a small breath and put on your flirty smile and wiped a strand of loose hair from your face.

Laughing and already giddy, you and your two close friends walked up to the bar and sat at the stools.

“What can I get for the three lovely young ladies?” A voice as warm as honey smoothly asked. You glance up at the owner with a slight smile; your eyes met quite an attractive sight. Whilst yes, he was a bit short maybe but his thick head of brown locks, sharp jaw line and tantalising smile immediately made up for it. The corner of his lip tugged up further in a loose smirk as he notices you ogling him causing you to look down with a rising heat to your cheeks. And his eyes didn’t move from you – you could feel them tracing each and every feature of you.

“Three gin and tonics.” Maria cut through the slight tension you had formed quite obliviously with a bright smile of her own.

 

-

 

You were absolutely wasted. A small drink had become several and your vision was beginning to waver and blur. Grasping the chair near to you weakly with one hand, you attempted to stabilise yourself and think through the situation. Maria and Sarah were nowhere to be seen at this point. Yes, you did have a nibbling fear that something might’ve happened but your thoughts were hazy and pleasant. You weren’t really fully aware that you had moved away from the main club and you had managed to migrate into a secluded back room with only a few dotted around. Biting your lip in contemplation, you decide it would be best to sit down and so move yourself onto the chair you were clasping.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

With half lidded eyes, you tilt your head back to look up at the owner of the voice. To your surprise, it was the attractive bar tender from before. Wearing the same loose delicious smirk from before, he gently places a soft hand on your bare shoulder. Normally, this would’ve bothered you. But in your state you were not really aware of the foreign touch.

“Hey, you…” You slur out with a weak smile of your own, unaware of his hand travelling from across your shoulder to down to your collar bone. You stand up to get a more comfortable position in a conversation rather than craning your neck to look up at him. His hand does not move.

Something about those eyes, you think to yourself. Something dark seems to shine in them and you can’t put your finger on exactly what it is.

“So-”

You’re immediately cut off as the man sharply pushes you against the nearby wall, both hands clamping your shoulders against it tightly. The air leaves you and you gasp. As it takes a moment to process what has happened due to your drunkenness, you swiftly start to push against him. You go to yell for help but his lips crash against your own and his tongue starts to invade your mouth without any consent at all completely muting your voice. Panic really starts to kick in and your start to attempt to kick against him but he only further presses his large body against your own, practically engulfing you making all attempts futile. Tears begin to stream down your face as you feel one of his grimy hands slip under the strap of your dress. You were now acutely aware of his disgusting touch and your bare, vacant surroundings. Was this going to actually happen…?

And suddenly, his invading body was gone.

The man had been floored by two other men, neither of them security guards or anyone you recognise. One began to beat up the man whilst the other pulled out his phone and started to ring someone. He snapped his head to the side upon feeling your eyes on him and his own soften with concern.

“(Y/N),” He murmurs gently and begins to approach your shaken form, “Are you alright?”

You felt like a baby deer that couldn’t walk. You were not okay. You could hear the possible rapist groaning in pain and wild thumps and hits at his flesh.

How did this other man even know your name?

You feel heavily overwhelmed as all these situations flood your head and you feel yourself begin to break.

Letting out a small sob, you don’t respond to him and slide down against the wall into a sitting position, grasping your legs tightly around your frail form as if holding on for dear life.

And then it all went black.


End file.
